


Marking his territory

by Lake_Toya



Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Kissing, Locker Rooms, M/M, Oikawa's thrist is showing, national team Kageyama Tobio, national team Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, captain of the national team sat quietly in the changing room, staring at some documents in his hand, his team’s chatter around him. Everyone was in various stages of preparation - some had just arrived, some had already changed. It was unusual for Oikawa to arrive so early, but this was a special day.Today, Kageyama Tobio was going to join them for practice. Tobio had been recruited for the team a little while ago but this was the first time the younger setter would be showing up.***Or: Oikawa thirsts and marks his territory.





	Marking his territory

Oikawa Tooru, captain of the national team sat quietly in the changing room, staring at some documents in his hand, his team’s chatter around him. Everyone was in various stages of preparation - some had just arrived, some had already changed. It was unusual for Oikawa to arrive so early, but this was a special day. 

Today, Kageyama Tobio was going to join them for practice. Tobio had been recruited for the team a little while ago but this was the first time the younger setter would be showing up.

If he was a younger version of himself, the team would already probably know about Tobio-chan, but Oikawa liked to think himself reserved and matured with age. Hopefully, he and Tobio could keep their relationship a low profile, it wouldn’t do to have the team gossip about their captain after all. 

Okay, that was a lie. This ungrateful team always gossiped about him. But Oikawa still took comfort in the fact that the majority of their gossip was dead wrong.

He realized that his eyes stopped reading the document in his grasp - just a brief introduction to the team’s new member - all facts that Oikawa already knew anyway. He didn’t need stats on Tobio. The younger man had grown into his own the past few years, filled out (of course he had, Oikawa knows those shoulders and those arms very well, thank you), and just a touch taller than Oikawa himself now - exactly 1cm - enough to bring a slightly infuriating smirk to Tobio’s face because the younger setter knew, just KNEW it bothered Oikawa-san.

“Oh he’s here.” The vice captain, Takahashi, casually sat down on the bench beside Oikawa.

“Hmm..? What is it, Taka-chan?” Oikawa was brought out of his thoughts by the vice captain’s voice. 

He and Takahashi got on pretty well, something Oikawa was thankful for. While they weren’t best friends, they often chatted, could easily exchange banter, and usually hung out during team building events.

“Our new guy. He’s over there.” Takahashi pointed to a black haired guy a couple of benches away in the change room.

Oikawa looked up, and the first thing his eyes landed on was the expanse of Tobio’s strong back, pulling on the slightly-too-tight team uniform practice shirt. Tobio was obviously trying to adjust it, and the next thing Oikawa saw was the slight ripple of muscles in Tobio’s strong, strong arms. Next, Tobio was pulling on his knee pads, and oh, fuck it. Oikawa’s brain decided to stop working because those damn shorts were pulling up as Tobio bent over, and the younger setter’s deliciously thick thighs were in full view. Tooru tried to stop the blush he knew was creeping up on his face because he knew Tobio’s thighs intimately well.

 

“You’re drooling, captain.” Somewhere beside Oikawa, Takahashi was grinning in amusement. 

This was certainly something to store away in his little mental list of ways to pick on the captain later, Takahashi thought. Who knew Oikawa was THAT appreciative of the new guy’s body? He wouldn’t really know, all he could say was that new guy looked solidly built, but he doesn’t swing that way. And before today, he wasn’t entirely sure their captain did, though he had some minor past suspicions.

It took a few moments for a reply to come forth from Oikawa, “I’m not drooling, Taka-chan.”

“At the very least you look like you’re eye fucking our new guy.” Takahashi joked back, because even if he didn’t swing that way, he knew what unadulterated lust looked like, and Oikawa’s expression was spot on.

Takahashi wasn’t quite sure how their captain would respond to his taunt, but he didn’t expect Oikawa to shove the new guy’s file into his hands as he got up from the bench to stalk over to said new guy.

 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa put a friendly hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and whispered into the younger setter’s ear. He was rewarded by seeing Tobio jump out of his skin and quickly turn around. Oikawa couldn’t help a sharp bubbling of laughter from his throat. Even now, he could startle Tobio like this.

“Oi….Oikawa-san!” Kageyama stammered out. Tooru had surprised him.

Kageyama didn’t have much time to say anything else, because the next thing he knew, he was being shoved back against the lockers, and Oikawa pressing up hard against him, kissing him like his life depended on it. Tooru didn’t let up, until the two of them were desperate for a proper lungful of air.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, Oikawa turned around and with a wave and smile said, “Welcome to the national team, Tobio-chan!”

 

It was dead silent in the changing room as all the team members watched their captain, Oikawa Tooru, walk out of the room towards the court.

Kageyama still had his back to the lockers, completely stunned by what just happened.

Takahashi sat with his jaw hanging open. Somewhere beside him, he felt more than saw their number 5 drop onto the bench beside him.

A voice rang out in the change room, “Did our captain basically just yell ‘DIBS!’ on the new guy?!”

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic idea that was in my head in between getting chapters of "Second Date" out.


End file.
